


I'm (Not) Okay

by eddiesjacket (Tricksters_Wings)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bon Jovi Songs, El Doesn't Understand Why Mike Ignores Her, Eleven | Jane Hopper is a Good Friend, Endgame Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Will Byers, I Don't Even Know, Lots of Angst, Lucas and Max Fight Sometimes?, M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield is a Good Friend, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Misunderstood by Bon Jovi has a Major Impact on This Story, My First Work in This Fandom, One Sided Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Lucas Sinclair, Protective Mike Wheeler, Song: Living In Sin (Bon Jovi), The Clash is To Overused for Fics, The First Chapter Is Establishing Everything, This one We're Dive Bombing into Bon Jovi, What Was I Thinking?, Will Byers Is Not Okay, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, Will Byers is Oblivious, Will's Boyfriend Sucks, Ya'll Holly Plays a Big Roll, tags will be updated as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksters_Wings/pseuds/eddiesjacket
Summary: It was the little things Mike noticed at first. The way Will would flinch whenever someone spoke too loud, or the way he curled up into himself whenever he was touched unexpectedly.He didn't make the connection at first, it was hard to, Amos was a great guy once you got passed the drinking and laziness.But as Will's bruises and timid behavior became more frequent, Mike realized that his friend was in danger.And because of this, he was going to fight tooth and nail to get his friend to realize how toxic his relationship is.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	I'm (Not) Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it, I finally did it, my first work in this fandom...is it bad that I'm extremely nervous because of this? This is the first major project that I started that I have the means of completing...I hope you enjoy.

It was the little things Mike noticed at first. The way Will would flinch whenever someone would shout for any reason, the way he hunched into himself whenever someone touched him. It worried Mike even though he knew he shouldn't be worried.

He hadn't known Will for long, he met him when they were freshmen in college. However, now that they were juniors, the two were as close as ever. He confided in Will, shared secrets with him, and protected him whenever he felt the other male needed protecting.

At the end of their freshman year, Will had confided in him. He told him that he was gay and that he had a boyfriend back in his hometown. Mike had been a bit shocked but accepted him nonetheless, giving his friend a big hug and thanked him for being so open. He promised that it would stay between themselves and had begged to meet Will's significant other. Will had given him a soft smile and promised that he would be able to meet him in the upcoming week, stating that he was helping him move his belongings out of his tiny apartment.

The upcoming week was finally among them. Mike arrived at Will’s dorm early to say goodbye and to meet Amos, the brunette’s boyfriend. When he arrived, he didn’t expect to see a slightly older man sitting on Will’s small couch nursing a beer as Will packed up the few belongings he had left. He stood in the threshold of the door for a few seconds, quietly observing the scene before shrugging and entering the apartment. He shut the door softly behind him before walking over to the middle of the room, careful not to step on any of Will's belongings that were scattered about. Will glanced up at him and gave him a soft smile as he placed a figurine into the box that was placed on the table beside that couch. He then looked between his boyfriend and Mike as he piped up.

“Mike, this is my boyfriend, Amos,” Will stated, lightly kicking his boyfriend’s leg as he spoke. “Amos, this is my friend, Mike.”

Mike watched Amos lightly glare at Will as he stood up. The male was about 6’4, had a head full of obviously dyed blonde hair, and a tattoo on his right bicep. Mike gulped a bit and stepped back as the male approached him, his right hand held out for a handshake.

“So you’re the Mike that Will can’t stop talking about?” he asked as Mike took his hand, wincing a little as Amos wrapped his own hand around his tightly, bumping their hands up and down. They detached their hands and Mike let out a little “yes” in reply, lightly rubbing his hand with his other one.

Mike watched as Amos turned back around and made his way back to the couch. He let out a little cough before he walked over to Will, his hands shoved in his pockets. “Do you want me to help you pack?” He asks, looking down at the collectibles, movies, and figurines littering the apartment’s floor.

“It’s fine, Amos is helping me,” Will cheerfully responded, bending down and picking up his copy of Star Wars. Mike raised an eyebrow, taking his hand out of his pocket to gesture at the man currently laughing at something on the television in front of him. “No offense, Will,” he says, leaning over and picking up a comic book that had fallen off the table the box was perched on. “Amos doesn’t look like he’s helping at all.”

“Oh, he’s not helping me pack, he’s going to carry all of my stuff to his truck,” Will responds, smiling. "Right babe?" He asks, taking a glance at his boyfriend who was taking another sip of his beer.

"Uh, yeah yeah, sure," Amos responds, an uninterested tone to his voice. Mike raised an eyebrow again as Will turned back to him, obviously not noticing the tone his boyfriend gave him.

"See," he says cheerfully. "He's gonna help." Mike nods, picking a figurine up from the table and placing it in the box. "At least let me help you pack," he sighs, bending down and picking up a few comics that Will had strategically leaned against the table's legs.

"C'mon Mikey, you know I have a system," Will groaned, shaking his head but let Mike place the items sloppily into the box. Mike grinned at him before removing his hand from the box and stepping back, his grin transforming into a small smile.

"Are you packed yet?" Will then asks, beginning to move things around in the box. 

"I haven't even started," Mike admits, running a hand through his hair. He took another glance at Amos before sighing. "Well, I guess if you don't want my help I should get going," he says, a grin taking over his face as Will looked back at him.

"Fine you can help," the brunette groaned out. "Only if you promise to begin packing up your dorm when you are done helping me."

"You drive a hard bargain, Byers," Mike smirked but walked over anyways. "But fine."

"Great, do me a favor and hand me the X-Men comics."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr   
>  Twitter


End file.
